DC: 2011-08-09 - Lian-Land
Roy is chilling on the couch right now, with Lian in his lap. Rather than his usual long-sleeved shirt he wears in public, he is wearing a t-shirt which shows off his tribal tattoo. Lian is currently babbling away about shooting bad guys, as they watch a violent action movie together. She's only four, geez Roy! But he just yawns and ruffles her hair, "Good girl, make those bad guys pay for this misdeeds." "But they aren't really dead are they daddy?" Roy chuckles, "Na sweetheart, they are just playing dead. Cops will get them when the movie is over." Lair, lair, pants on fire! Or something like that. Kara Zor-El flies in through the window in her civilian clothes. She hasnt been seeming to wear the supergirl outfit as much as she normally should. "Oh... hey.. sorry I was just going to get some papers and fill them out. Was just in Metropolis with Solar." She wave a little at Lian. "Hey there" she says with a little smile. Solarflare would arrive a few moments later after putting the ship in the garage, flying through the window and lands on his feet. "Arsenal." He says calmly to the man and smiles a little at the little girl but it was a small smile. "Wait...those windows open?" Surprise, surprise! Roy learned something new today. Apparently, he isn't a window opener...awww, screw that, he does all the time, just not in the Tower. "And umm...help yourself?" He has absolutely no clue what Kara is talking about, or doing, but he doesn't seem to particularly are either. He isn't her babysitter. Lian cares though, at least enough to state, "Picture, picture!" She slides off Roy's lap and goes running into the hallway. She waves to Solarflare on her way out. "She's fetching the digital camera," he explains to Kara, and yawns again, leaning his head back against the couch and closing his eyes. "How can she run on such little sleep?" He then opens one eye to look at Solarflare, "Hey Mr. Orange. Seen Starfire lately?" He then grins, "I heard I missed her roof top sunbathing session earlier this week." Kara Zor-El smiles a little. Yeah, Cody's definitely wrong about Arsenal - he's just like that about all women. "Digital camera? Ok? For what?" She watches the little kid run. "Maybe it's her superpower?" She takes some papers and a pen from a table and floats over to one of the couches. "I believe she may want your picture. She did seem to be a fan of your work the last time we saw her." Solarflare says as he then shrugs. "Fraid not. Been busy with my own attempts to try and blend in. Failing horribly." He says calmly. He then looks to Kara. "Can I help you on that?" He asks the kryptonian curiously. Kara Zor-El puts the papers on a table. Apparently it's a Wayne Enterprises Scholarship form. "Um... yeah.. sure I can help with that. You mean like makeup and stuff to make your skin less... well... orange?" She looks over at Roy. "Um.... so are you married?" A snort, "Gawd, she has enough genes to maker her mega-awesome, she doesn't need superpwoers." Roy rubs and eye, "Oh, paperwork." He then blinks at Kara, "What? No!" And that's when Lian comes back in with the camera. "My mommy is a bad person," she states all sad like, but then she quickly smiles and holds up the camera. "I got it!" Roy winces at Lian's words. He looks..unsettled over them, but smiles for his daughter. "Alright, alright. I'll take a picture of you and Supergirl." "You too daddy!" Roy glances toward Solarflare, "I'm not sure if Solarflare knows how to a camera baby, but if we ask nicely, maybe he will be willing to learn." Kara Zor-El shakes her head and just giggles. Little kids are too cute. "Dont even need to ask nicely, I am willing to learn." Solarflare says as he moves to gently take the camera from the little girl, kneeling down so he could accept it from her as he then shakes his head at Kara. "Makeup?" He asks with a confused tone as he watches them now, green eyes regarding them slowly, though he seems more relaxed around the blonde woman. Roy whispers to Solarflare, "Avoid the make-up...the other guys will never let you live it down." See, he can be nice when he wants to be! He also goes to show Solarflare how to use a digital camera. Lian in the meantime says, "I want to wear makeup!" "I don't think so sweetheart," Roy says distractedly. "You are still too young." He then nods, "Superboy? Ya." Lian yays, "Superboy, Superboy, Superboy! He can fly!" Lian then hurries over to Kara to give her a hug and interrupt her paperwork filling out. Kara Zor-El eeps and gets hugged by the rambunctious toddler. She gives a little hug back, leaving the paperwork on the coffee table. "Oh.. you like THAT cousin? Superboy, not Superman? Have you told him that?" She floats off the ground while sitting with Lian a few inches. She looks at Roy and Solar. "Well... it's either makeup or building a holographic matrix and that seems a bit much if makeup alone will work. Slobo had the same reaction when I mentioned makeup though." Solarflare nods as he is shown how to use the camera. "I prefer being myself. I am Tamaranean and I already know so little about my heritage." Solarflare says then looks to Kara. "But if you want me to use make-up I will, Kara." He says as he watches her with a small smile. Kara Zor-El smiles a bit and shrugs. "Well other than that I'm not sure how you'd want me to help you fit in. I havent been on the planet much longer than you've been, and most of that time's been on an island full of Amazons or in the North Pole." "Oh right...you be cousins to them both I guess?" Roy seems to have just figured that out, hey...he has his moments! Lian giggles and squeals happily, bouncing in Kara's lap excitedly. She likes floating apparently. "Superman is really big! I don't know him though," Lian tells Kara. "Is he nice like you and Superboy?" Roy is also helpful! "Tamaraneans are strange orange folk, that like really disgusting food, and have strange holidays." Wait..that's not helpful at all! "Honestly, I suggest asking Starfire. I know she was enslaved for a few years, but she grew up on her homeworld at least." He doesn't ask about Solarflare's history details, he can guess them from the scars. In either case, Roy starts to move over to Kara and moves behind her chair, to lean on the back of it. "Starfire used to do modeling, as herself, orange and all." Kara Zor-El nods to Lian. "He's the nicest person EVER! When he gets back to Earth, if you want I can introduce you to him. She looks at Roy. "Well... technically I'm Kal- er.. Superman's cousin, but since Kon is Superman's clone he's sort of like my cousin too." "I Grew up a slave, but now, I am a slave no longer. I have no doubt they are going to come here to earth to try and reclaim their lost property. During which time I will be sure to give them what they rightly deserve." He says with a rather hateful tone but then he changes his tone. "Anyway, it is perhaps best I take your pictures, for Lian." He says with a small smile. Roy nods at Kara's explaination. "Hey, easy man," he tells Solarflare. "You have allies now, and slavery is illegal on Earth. I'm sure Starfire alone would kick their ass for you, she's really gun-ho about anti-slavery. Just don't get yourself all worked up, especially with a delicate piece of equipment in your hands. I'm pretty much always broke." "Why are you broke daddy?" Lian seems curious about this. "Cause daddy rarely works anymore, and is always superheroing. Daddy really needs to go out and get more jobs, but it's on my to-do list." "Like the bengay for Flash's uniform?" Roy shhes his daughter, "Don't reveal my pranks to anyone sweetheart!" He then says toward Solarflare, "Picture time!" He then grins for the camera. Lian squeals with delight, hugs Kara again as she leans her head against the woman's shoulder as she smiles toward the camera. Wonder Girl enters Common Room - Titans Tower - San Francisco from Residential Hall - Titans Wonder Girl has arrived. Kara Zor-El has Lian on her lap and is hovering about a foot off the ground with her. Behind Kara is a chair, and Roy leans over it, looking toward the camera that Solarflare is holding. This places Roy's head above Kara's, and Lian's head rests on Kara's shoulder as the little girl hugs Supergirl. At least she isn't wearing her S-Shirt today, like she was the other night. Solarflare would hold a Digital Camera up, readying it to take the picture of the group before him. He would push the button once...twice...three times the flash would go off as he took their picture, lowering the camera then, being careful not to break the thing in his hands. Cassie eventually comes in only to balk slightly, that being upon noticing all of whom is here. She hesitates before putting a smle on her face and heads to the small kitchen area to get a drink. "Hey, guys. What's up, huh?" Kara says, "Hey Lian want to see something cool that I made?" Roy smiles over to Cassie, "Hey girl! What's kicking?" He then pouts, "I make cool stuff too," at Lian. Lian laughs and giggles, "You make awesome stuff daddy! I love the chocolate cookies best." Roy whines, "But they are store bought!" Lian then turns her attention to Kara, "I wanna see!" She claps her hands, excited to see what Kara made. Roy leaves the two alone for a moment to get his camera back from Solarflare to check on the photos. "They came out pretty good, thanks man. Lian will love these once I get them printed off." Roy seems to be getting along with everyone just fine, but then again, that's normal. Solarflare would nod to Roy when he took the camera and then Cassie got his green eyed gaze, nodding to her calmly. "Up is the opposite of down." He says helpfully before looking to see what Kara was going to do. Kara Zor-El grins. "Okay watch this..." she reaches to her hip and a small 'hole' in the air opens up, then she pulls out a phone from it, after which the 'hole' disappears. "Neat huh?" she says, showing the phone. Superboy has arrived. "Hey Roy. Not a lot. What's up with you. Hey Lian. Kara. Solarflare." Cassie smiles a bit before sticking her head in the fridge which is also rooted around in until a bottle of chocolate milk is found. A piece of fruit is also snagged from it - a pear for those who keep track of such details - before it's closed again. "Anyone know the name of a good dog trainer? Or that Dog Whisperer guy? I really need to talk to someone..." Not that anyone will know what to do with a dog that can fly. And laser stuff with their eyes... or has super strength. Lian squeals, "A hole! Where did it go? Can I put my hand in it?" Roy moves suddenly very quickly and moves to pick Lian up, "No putting your hands into holes young lady!" He isn't mad at Kara, just worried about what Lian might try to do. "Look, Wonder Girl says hi." Lian then cries out, "Wonder Girl!" She is such a happy little thing. "I got a picture with Supergirl! I'm going put it with my pictures with Superboy!" Least she isn't wearing her S-shirt today. And of course, Kara hasn't actually gotten to show off her phone, everyone got distracted by the hole in space. "The dog seemed to listen to you best. Maybe you can train him." Solarflare says before looking to Kara and her dimensional hole. He then looks to her phone. "What is that?" He asks, never seeing a cellphone before and tilts his head as he watches the thing in the woman's hands. Robin has arrived. Superboy fistbumps Robin. "Together again for the first time!" Roy Harper says, "Wow...scene getting insanely large...sorta glad I'm going to bed soon. *chuckles*" Superboy says, "Or we can just wait. :D" Superboy says, "Hey Rob, let's go catch up in a different room?" Superboy enters Residential Hall - Titans Tower - San Francisco and leaves. Superboy has left. Robin fistbumps Kon. "Sure, sounds good. It'll cut down on the clutter in here, too." Kara Zor-El looks at the phone she took out of her pocket and lets Lian jump off her to run to Wonder Girl. "Okay or not." She puts the phone back in the dimensional pocket. Robin has left. Cellphone? Roy has one strapped to his hip right now, though it's in a leather case. "Umm...try Black Canary? She's amazing with animals, just ask Green Arrow." He snickers at that. To Solarflare, "You mean the cell phone?" He pulls out one of his leather case and wiggles it in the air, "You make phone calls on it, it's a communication device," he then slips it back away. "I'll have to talk to you later about that umm..pocket thing...let's not show that to Lian again, please?" Roy then smiles toward Kara before he goes to fetch Lian again, "Alright sweetheart, it's time to get ready for bed. The movie's over." The credits rolling now, as Lian got distracted from watching the action flick. "Awwww, but I'm awake!" "You are now! Anyway, don't you want storyline? I'll tell you how I took down those drug dealers with one hand, literally! Like Captain Hook!" "But he's a bad guy daddy!" "That's just cause he was all depressed and grouchy!" Kara Zor-El floats back down to the ground. "Good night Lian. I'll remember to tell Superman when he gets back okay?" Cassie gives Lian a hug before Roy can scoop her away, her smile brightening a bit. "Night, kiddo. Don't give your daddy any grief and get to sleep, alright?" Solarflare and Roy's suggestion get nodded to but she doesn't say anything herself, those stowed away mentally for now. "So what's up," she asks, that being directed to the Tamaranean and Kara now. "I managed to get the ship to work fully. Cloaking devices, shield systems, weapon systems, sensors, everything works fine. Even managed to turn off the tracking beacon thanks to Kara's disarming the protocol which required clanarian passwords." Solarflare says as he moves to Kara. "So what was your cellphone able to do?" He asks Kara. Kara Zor-El settles back on the floor and picks up the pen to work on the Wayne Enterprises Scholarship form again. "Nothing's up." She looks over at Solarflare. "Oh... it can call any phone or communication device on earth as long as I know the frequency. Also works in lunar orbit. Easier than doing one of those cell phone plans." Kara Zor-El looks over at Cassie. "Sorry about that whole ... swooping thing. Didnt want you touching Ditto. New powers tend to go out of control with him." "Kay Supergirl! Tell him I wear my S-shirt to bed a lot! And to play! And to go shopping! I have more than one!" Lian soon gets interrupted by Roy. "I don't think Supergirl needs to know quite that much young lady." Arsenal has to drag her away from hugging Cassie, as Lian really doesn't want to go to bed, and she loves hugs. Lian pouts at Cassie, "Awwwwww," but finally lets go so Arsenal can carry her out. Roy pauses at the exit to comment on Kara's explaination, "Hey, that sounds kool! A normal cell phone can't quite do all of that. Anyway, I'll catch you guys later, if I don't pass out first. And I want to see the ship later Solarflare! You got to pow-wow with the guys sometime anyway, otherwise Supergirl will have you wearing makeup and a dress in no time." He is then out into the hallway, and heading toward his quarters. Kara Zor-El calls after Roy before he leaves. "Sorry about the freezing thing again!" Roy Harper has left. "Don't ask me, I don't want to know..." Cassie chuckles slightly before shrugging. Still not feeling exactly... at ease, she looks around before slipping out. "No worries, Kara. I was just shocked by that," she says while making her way to the door. "I think I need to... uh, do some thinking about the dog thing so will let you guys talk." She waves and disappears, figuratively. Wonder Girl hugs you both. Thanks for letting her hop in. See you guys later. :) Wonder Girl has left. Solarflare nods as he moves to Kara to try and look over her shoulder, peeking at her paper. "So what are you doing?" He asks curiously as he has his head next to hers, kneeling down a bit so he could do such. Kara Zor-El looks at it when everyone else leaves. "It's a scholarship form. On this planet apparently, there are things called colleges where you go to learn things, but it costs a lot of money - things they use to trade for goods and services. Sometimes, companies pay the colleges to accept students to learn things. That's my understanding of it at least." "I dont think I would do well in such things." Solarflare says as he keeps his head next to hers. "You, your smart. I am surprised you arent trying to teach the people of this world all the amazing things you can do." He says as he then looks to her, realizing how close he was, green eyes looking to her blue eyes. Kara Zor-El shakes her head. "I really doubt they'd listen to me anyway. Besides, I'd be terrible at teaching. No one would take me seriously anyway. Besides, Kal built robots and all sorts of things in the Fortress, too." "Yeah but you have knowledge of your world, where your cousin was raised here...you possess first hand advanced intelligence." Solarflare says as he moves his head away and smiles. "I think your a great teacher, you have taught me so much already, like not to let my pants fall around you." Kara Zor-El nods. "Well if the people of Earth ever need to know how to wear pants around me, that I can teach them." She smiles and shrugs a bit, then looks over the form and quickly fills everything out. Solarflare smiles and would then watch her. "Kara...I want to ask you something important..." He says as he kneels again, looking to her with a serious expression on his face, looking to her eyes when she would look to him. Kara Zor-El strums the table with her fingers. "Besides, I'm considering not being a superhero anymore. Two months, I'm already feeling burned out from it. I'm probably not cut out for it." She looks over. "What is it, Solar?" "Your the best at it out of everyone I have seen thus far." He says to her and then nods. Solarflare then takes a breath. "Do you believe that someone has a chance to do things they are not meant to do? That someone incredibly evil can change their ways, for someone?" Kara Zor-El looks up and shrugs, then looks back at you. "I'd hope so." "Even if that person killed numerous people? Men, women, children, without remorse?" Solarflare asks as he watches her with a serious expression, his face calm as he looked at her every detail. She says, "Um.... I don't know then. I guess it depends on the details then. Seems less likely though." Solarflare nodded. He would then look to her paper. "You really wish you were a normal girl, do you?" He asks curiously, looking to her with a comforted look, the same look he generally gives her. Kara Zor-El shrugs. "Well... I like the powers, but they do scare me. Mainly, I wish I didnt have all this responsibility." Kara Zor-El folds the form and goes to get an envelope. Solarflare looks to her. "What if you didnt have so much responsibility. What if you could go, right now, and try to live a normal life someplace?" He asks calmly. Kara Zor-El puts the form in the envelope. "I think I'd do that, then. I mean.... think about it. People should be terrified of me. Rao, I'd be terrified of me. Yeah... I think I would like to live a normal life." She frowns as she seals the envelope. "But then I'd feel guilty that I'm not doing what my cousin does." "Why should people be terrified of you? Your indestructible, your strong, your capable of so many weird eye laser things...your fast. your smart, and your the most kind being I have ever met. You claim you have hurt those close to you, but if you keep dwelling on maybes and what ifs...then what have you learned?" Solarflare asks as he moves to her. "I think your cousin would be more happy with your happiness. I know thats all I care about." He says calmly as he watches her. Kara Zor-El looks at Solar quizzically. "You just gave a great list of reasons they -should- be terrified of me. "I'm indestructible, I'm strong, I'm fast, I can melt almost anyone,I've done all sorts of terrible things when I get brainwashed or exposed to black kryptonite or whatever..." She shrugs. "Kal's a better person than me - he's good at being a champion, I suck at it." Kara looks around for a stamp. "It's actually a pretty good thing that I got stuck in that meteorite for 30 years. Kal's human parents did a much better job of raising him than I would have ever would have." "He has had more time. You're young. Did your parents expect you to be a champion? Or did they expect you to do something else?" Solarflare says as he wants to put his hands on her shoulders but doesnt, watching her. "You said so yourself your not perfect. But I was taught just because someone isnt perfect, doesnt mean we give in to our weaknesses." He says softly, as he gently reaches to turn her to face him. "Please do not give up because you have not achieved what you thought you should..." He asks softly. Kara Zor-El rummages around in a drawer until she finds a stamp. "ah ha!" she says, holding the stamp. She puts the stamp on the envelope and looks over at you. "Yeah... sorta. They planned on having me raise Kal and protect him on this planet but my ship got caught in the explosion and things just went wrong." She puts the envelope down. "Or right, I guess. Things worked out for the best for Kal." "Just give it time. Lian believes in you like she believes in her cousin...So your obviously doing something right." Solarflare says as he watches the woman. "Does this mean with that paper, I cant spend as much with you as I have been? I dont see your colleges letting some blundering tamaranean blunder about." He says playfully. Kara Zor-El bites her lip. "I'm not giving into weakness. I just want to try to do some normal stuff. Or at least try to fit in better than I do. I don't even have real friends. I have people I ... work with... people I'm helping. Not anyone who likes me for who I am. Rao, I don't know who I am anyway." She smiles a bit. "Lian believes in my cousin, I'm pretty sure she only got a picture with me because of the S and the flying and stuff. Besides, you heard her... she likes Superboy. And Superman. Most people just probably think of me as 'oh that's Superman's cousin, the girl. Super-girl. No wonder Power Girl used that name instead. Gives more of ones own identity." She walks over. "Sure you can. There's the phone, you can always visit me, Batman said the scholarship would let me get an apartment... plus I still can go from there to here in no time flat. Super speed, remember? Almost speed of light?" Solarflare felt his heart instantly stop at the comment no one likes her for who she is and he just reaches to touch her shoulder. "Kara...I like you for who you are. I like you alot because your Kara Zor-El, a girl who helped me in my time of confusion, shown me more kindness in the short time I been here then my entire life. I Dont think of you as superman's cousin....I see them being second best to you." He says as he keeps his gaze on her the entire time. Kara Zor-El smiles. "Well... you and Kal would be the only ones then." She sits down on the couch. "Even if other say it, I know they're not telling the truth. Anyway, I know I'm not better than Kal, whether or not I'm more powerful. He's the better person. But thanks for saying all this. At least I know I have at least one real friend who doesn't -have- to be my friend because they're related to me." Solarflare smiles as he nods. "And nothing you do will ever make me not be your friend, Kara. Now, You say you never do anything normal. How about one day, I take you out and we do normal stuff, like I seen other guys taking girls out to do normal stuff." He says with a nod as he moves to sit by her. Kara Zor-El nods. "Sounds like a plan. But I bet something will happen - aliens will attack or robot ninjas or muggers or a fire or bank robber or -something-. People will look at you all weird and cops will open fire with guns, or Lex Luthor will zoom in out of the sky, or minions from Apokolips will pop in from a Boom Tube. SOMETHING will happen. Believe me." "Well if something happens, I will handle it. You will be strictly on normal duty." Solarflare says with a smile. "I just dont know what sort of normal thing to do with you..." He says with a bit of a worried tone now. Kara Zor-El pats your cheek. "It's okay. I can't think of specific normal things either. I just know I'd like to do normal things." She looks at the letter. "I better go mail it. Normally." Kara Zor-El gives Solar a kiss on the cheek. "I'll talk to you later okay? We'll think of something normal for me to do" Solarflare feels her kiss and just seems a bit distant, though he has a grin on his face. "Yeah...I will see you later." He says with a dreamy tone as he smiles as he watches her leave.